


My get away is over

by Neko_9



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_9/pseuds/Neko_9
Summary: Adam, Mira, and Kai win The Hollow. Mira and Adam feel proud and happy. Kai however, is feeling quite different about it. Probably because he's going to have to deal with their bullshit no mater what. Not Mira or Adam's. No, he's talking about his parents.
Relationships: Adam & Kai & Mira (The Hollow), Adam & Kai (The Hollow), Kai & Mira (The Hollow), Kai & Reeve (The Hollow), Kai & Skeet (The Hollow), Kai & Vanessa (The Hollow), Reeve & Skeet & Vanessa (The Hollow)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May not be able to post often but I'll try OwO

Kai slowly blinks his eyes open. Is that a large crowd cheering!? Kai blinks a few more times before it hits him. They won. They Won. THEY WON! Kai smiles brightly at Adam and Mira. Kai then notices the other team. Vanessa is just glaring at him. Weirdie then walks up and hands Kai, Adam, and Mira the trophy. They cheer and laugh, because they did it! Kai is actually happy. Well, Kai is happy until he sees them in the audience. Kai immediately starts panicking. Adam must have noticed because he immediately notes this in his head. Weirdie guides them off stage.  
"Kai, are you okay?"  
Kai is still obviously panicking.  
"Mhm. I'm great!"  
Mira is not having it.  
"You are obviously not. You can tell us you know."  
Kai tries to calm himself. Kai needs to think of an excuse quick!  
"... I know. It's just the looks I got from the other team and everything."  
Mira and Adam seem to believe his half truth. Kai was sort of panicked when he first saw the other team, so it wasn't really a lie lie, right? Adam sets his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
"You don't need to worry. They can't hurt or do anything to you now."  
Mira sets her hand on Kai's other shoulder.  
"And if they try, we'll be right here."  
Kai smiles, he really loves his friends. However, that's what makes it so hard for Kai to lie to them. Kai knows he had to though, to protect them. Kai quickly shakes all thoughts of his parents away. Kai would deal with them when he needs to deal with them, for now though, Kai's with his friends. Kai feels darn lucky for that.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked outside interviewers surrounded them. Soon Kai was bombarded with questions.  
"How does it feel to exit the game and suddenly remember everything?"  
"Well... It was really strange. At one point I just battled a really scary and tough dragon, and then the minute we push a button, we're suddenly in this studio with people clapping for us. So pretty weird."  
"How do you feel about how many fans you have?"  
"O-oh. Well it feels pretty nice having people notice and like things about me and my personality."  
The questions were pretty nice and easy. However, Kai should have known their would be some bad and hard ones.

"How did it feel pretty much being the usual dumb comic relief?"

... What? Is that what people saw Kai as? Sure he could take being called a comic relief. Since people like comic reliefs and think they're funny. Kai could NOT take being called dumb though. Kai busted his butt for nothing but A's. Kai read dictionaries and studied different languages. Kai did everything he could to be smart. Kai even chose robotics as a power so he could be smart in the game as well! However, just because he was a bit clumsier in the game, they considered him dumb in real life? They ERASED their memories! That includes some of their knowledge as well! Kai took a few breaths before answering the question.

"Well you see, not only did the erase our memories, but they also erased a good bit of knowledge as well. So you can't really judge correctly if I'm dumb or smart from the bit of me you saw of me in the game."  
The interviewer looked shocked, but answered quickly. (To not look dumb to this kid)  
"Well sorry for assuming."  
Gustaf tapped Kai's shoulder.  
"You should probably get going now so you can get home at a decent time."  
Kai walked to where Mira and Adam were standing.  
"Hey Kai!"  
Mira waved. Adam turned his head.  
"Why did you take so long. Are you popular now?"  
Kai laughed.  
"The interviewer was really trying to talk to me as much as possible!"  
A car pulled up. Mira quickly ran to it. The driver stepped out. Mira quickly hugged the person.  
"Dad!"  
Kai tuned out the reunion to think of a more pressing concern. How would he get home? Kai walked to the studio, but he didn't have any friends to question him about why he was walking. Now though, Mira and Adam would definitely get suspicious. Kai could say he was going to get doughnuts, but then they might want to come along, and then Adam would wonder why Kai didn't have to tell his parents. Kai had no way out of this.


End file.
